the return of ganondorf
by bleach102
Summary: a little legend of zelda i saw on youtube


disclaimer i don't own the legend of Zelda and this fic i saw on youtube so credit goes to whoever

created it

link comes in the scene

link: hello my name is link, that's right link

link: the hero of time and the wielder of the master sword

link: the keeper of the triforce of courage

link: anyway a few years back, I help lock ganon,

link: THE GREAT KING OF EVIL, OH it was fierce battle

link: ( but recently ganon returned to hyrule)

link is watching ganondorf behind a wall

link: ( he claimed he was a changed man)

link: ( that he had seen the light and put his dark past behind him)

link: YEAH RIGHT

link: so I set to spy on the thief

scene changes to ganondorf playing song of storms on a flute

link: (at first he I didn't see anything to evil)

link: ( he didn't go around maiming people or anything)

link: ( the song was catchy though!)

link: ( doo doo DOOO doo doo DOOO)

link: ( doo do do do DOO do do dooo do DOO)

link: ( i knew he wouldn't do anything dastardy out in the open)

link: ( so i snuck in to his room at night using my awseome ninja skills

scene changes to ganondorfs room with link on the ceiling in a black ninja outfit

ganon: (dreaming) no..NO..not the master sword curse you link...curse you zelda

ganon:no..NO AHHHH 9wakes up)

ganon: OH.. it was only a dream

ganon: Ah it makes me so angry

ganon: it makes want to

link: ( yes)

ganon: it makes me want to

link: (yeeeeessss)

ganon: volunteer at the soup kitchen

ganon: C'mon ganny ( squeaks toy) there's hungry mouths to feed

CRASH link lands on ganondorf

ganon: what!? who is that

ganon: OH link I'm glad you're here

ganon: I have something for you

ganon: he he he he

link: ( this is it c'mon ganonDORK bring it on)

ganon: now where is it

link has his eyes covered

ganon: found it

ganon: I've been waiting for this moment

link uncovered his eyes to see a piece of paper with a childish drawing of both of them while it had said sorry for making you sad

ganon: can you ever forgive me

link: i guess

ganon: yes... that's wonderful

ganon: now i must be off make yourself at home, OH and help yourself to anything in the fridge

ganon: ( maniacal laughter)

scene changes back

link: well.. I figured ganondorf didn't try and kill there

link: because he knew i would totally kick his butt

link; imagines re-enactment of him killing ganon

he stabs him and zelda comes

re-enactment zelda: make love to me link RE-ENACTMENT OVER

link: I remembered he was invited to zeldas slumber party

link: I knew he was up to something...something EVIL

scene changes to zeldas party with ganon laying on a bed

malon: so zelda.. tell the truth, do you have a crush on link

zelda: I'm not telling you

saria: C'mon tell us

malon: yeah spill the beans girl

zelda: ( blushing) yes

saria and malon: giggling

zelda: what you all do

saria and malon: oh..yeah..right

saria: what about you ganondorf? any seeeeecreeet crushes

ganon: me and nabooru used to be an item but she urned trsitorous

ganon: I imprisoned her in a staue now she is nothing to me

with link

ink: Oh here we go pent up rage

ganon: AHHH..whenever i think about it i just.. i just ( ganondorf starts to cry)

with link

link: okay...first the crying then the rage

ganon: oh whenever I'm upset it eat ( starts to stuff mouth with food)

with link

link: (yells) GET WITH THE RAGE ALREADY

ganon: I'm sorry.. i lost control

ganon: say.. I have an idea that's to DIE foe

with link

link: It's the rage! I know it is

ganon: LETS DO THE CHICKEN DANCE

ALL FOUR OF THEM START DANCING

back with link

link: undeniable proof that ganondorf will one day come and smite us all smite us i say

link: smites us good they..they just don't see it

link: are they blind.. blind as a keese if you ask me

link: oh.. they'll see it.. I'll make them see it!

link:they'll call me crazy.. but I'm the one not crazy! I'm the only that's not crazy

GETS SLAPPED BY NAVI

link: thanks navi i lost control c'mon lets go fishing

link: ( your next... bait

link: ( maniacal laughter)

THE END


End file.
